


"we're running away together because i love you....and to be honest, you fathers a bit of a prick"

by SleepyNightmare



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/F, Teenage AU, brief mentions of Cat Grant, but it's stuck in my head, her name's only written in once, like super small, that nobody wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyNightmare/pseuds/SleepyNightmare
Summary: Astra and Alex are together and Astra's father is an arsehole and she hates him and her mother.
So of course the logical explanation is to run away.
Also Alura and Lucy are a thing but Alura's a good girl and won't admit it but the whole school ships them, Alex does too, forgot to mention this part in the story.





	

_ There are worlds, many worlds-  _ **_different_ ** _ worlds. _

 

_ One world holds magic and immortals, the other holds science and aliens, one world might hold angels, the other would hold a world full of demons- there is an opposite for every world.  _

 

_ These are what we might call….alternate universes. _

 

_ And in every universe, there is a ‘you’..... _

 

_ There are versions of you, a version of you with dyed pink hair and too many piercings, there is a doctor you that treats wounds and heals the ill, there is a you who tricks, steals and cons for personal gain, there is a you who can wield magic and cast spells, there is a you who is clever but arrogant, a you with nasty comments and rude mannerisms, a you who is good and kind hearted- compassionate and empathetic, a you who is bad- who sets cars on fire for enjoyment or blows up a buildings just for the heck of it- a spontaneous whim, or the pirate you- the one who loves the sea and the taste of salt on their tongue….there is the demon you or the angel you- there’s a god you too, just as there is the devil you. _

 

_ There are many ‘you’, but there is only one person…..who you spend the rest of your life with.  _

 

_ You will always meet them- you will always fall…….but, it doesn’t always have to be love…. _

 

_ They might have different upbringings, or the relationship shared between the two of you is just purely platonic or one solely based on hatred. _

  
  


_ It is hard to find that one true love in a world full of millions and- _

 

**_‘Oh my god, this is total bullshit’_ **

 

“Ash!” 

 

**….** ….

 

“What the HELL are you doing in there!? Ash!”

 

….

 

“Shut up Alexandra”

 

“We’re going to get caught if you don’t hurry up….and don’t call me Alexandra” the girl moans out childishly through the wooden door

 

“ _ Alexandra _ ” Is the teasing reply, slightly muffled by the door but still irritating nonetheless

 

“Astra Ingrid Inzel” A groan is heard through the door and then a thump

 

The door is suddenly pulled open and the girl who was previously moaning about being called…. _ Alexandra _ …..falls through, and would’ve knocked the girl who opened the door over.

 

If said girl hadn’t caught her.

 

“Astra” Is said as a way of greeting, brown eyes meeting gray. 

 

“Alex” Astra replies shortly, her hands gripping Alex’s arms to hold the seventeen year old girl up right

 

“As much as I like being pressed up against you in…..well,  _ anywhere _ ….maybe we should do this when we’re  _ not  _ trying to steal the keys for your father's car while he’s upstairs sleeping so that the two of us can…..you know- run away together like love struck teenagers” Alex says sarcastically

 

Running away with Alex is probably the most stupidest thing she’s ever thought of…..and also, the most brilliant idea she’s ever had. Alex loves her and she loves Alex. 

 

Her father, Jim,(stupid, arrogant, self absorbed, doesn’t give a damn about his daughters and never spends the night at home anymore- Jim. Too busy cheating on her mother with her school teacher or the next door neighbour- not that her mother cares, all her mother ever cares about is spending the money her father drops in her lap each night, before he leaves to meet his ‘mistresses’) most definitely doesn’t  _ ‘approve’  _ of her relationship with Alex- and no, not because Alex is a girl (he once tried to get her to pick up girls  _ for  _ him so that they could  _ share  _ them, disgusting prick), it’s because Alex’s mother, Eliza Den’verz- leader of the russian mafia- is the most feared Crime Lord (Lordess?....Nah, doesn’t sound as scary) of this generation,....and her father is scared shit of her.

 

Astra only rolls her eyes before sliding her right hand up the girl's arm and slipping the tips of her fingers down in a caress along the girl's back, until she reached her backside which she grabs in a firm grip, which in turn brings the two of them closer and causes the girl in her arms to moan.

 

“Oooo….getting handsy there Ash, pretty bold move- don’t know if I like it yet. You know...considering your fathers up stairs and all. Sleeping” Alex says teasingly and Astra grins

 

“My father isn’t even home, too busy with his new mistress- And Alura isn’t here either, she’s over at her...let’s call it  _ ‘friends’  _ (girlfriend) house…” Astra says with a roll of her eyes and Alex eyes gleam

 

“Your hot twin who’s secretly dating the head cheerleader- do you think she’s into threesomes...”

 

She gets socked in the arm for that

 

“No to the threesome then. Guess it’ll just be me and Alura, do you think Alura would be up for a twin swap?”

 

Astra shoves her away after that, stomping angrily into the room she was previously in, her father's study, she makes her way across the large room, in the middle is her father’s desk- where he keeps a file (blackmail or extortion opportunity files….yeah, her fathers an arsehole) of every criminal he’s ever dealt with- her father’s a lawyer.

 

A scumbag one at that.

 

Alex follows her into the room

 

“Awww babe, you know I was just joking right? Alura’s great and all- and she’s clever, funny and like, hella attractive...”

 

“Not helping here Alex” Astra says through gritted teeth as she digs around in her father’s desk, searching for the keys to his car.

 

“You didn’t let me finish” Alex says and Astra huffs in frustration, half because she can’t find the keys to her father’s prize possession and half because she’s agitated at Alex

 

Alex closes the distance between the two of them, gently prying Astra away from the desk, looping her arms around Astra’s waist and spinning her to face herself before placing a brief kiss on her lips- the light in the room catching on the bright blonde streak in Astra’s hair

 

“Alura’s great. But she ain’t got nothin’ on you.” Alex says sweetly with the most cheesiest grin that Astra has ever seen, which makes her smile because Alex is an  _ idiot _

 

“That was cheesy Lex” Is Astra’s only comment as Alex pecks her on the lips lightly

 

“I love you too babe” Alex says instead and Astra can only roll her eyes

 

She kisses Alex after that, properly.

 

Because Alex is stupid and beautiful and cheesy and most definitely  _ hers. _

 

Smiling against Alex’s lips, she slips one arm around her waist and the other hand slides up to cup the back of Alex’s head, her nails scratching lightly along Alex’s scalp. Alex moans into her mouth and Astra feels the shiver of vibrations travel through her body, she slips her tongue inside Alex’s mouth- the kiss quickly turning intoxicatingly passionate and Astra doesn’t want to stop, doesn’t want to move, because she’s happy and Alex  _ makes  _ her happy.

 

Alex smiles and her heart skips a beat, Alex laughs and her heart stutters to a stop, Alex whispers in her ear and her body shivers, Alex looks at her, and only her, with love filled eyes and Astra falls, she falls, and keeps falling everyday because Alex is her  _ everything  _ and Astra doesn’t think she’d be able to live without Alex in her life.

 

Her lungs begin to burn and that’s the only sign that Astra knows they’ve been doing this too long.

 

She nips Alex’s bottom lip, which earns her a whimper, before pulling back.

 

“You know…...your r-really good at that” Is Alex’s only response, her head a bit dizzy and her eyesight a little blurry from lack of oxygen…..or Astra’s perfume, doesn’t matter which- in the end the result is still the same.

 

It’s  _ completely  _ Astra’s fault

 

“I know” Astra says smugly as she pecks Alex on the lips lightly, pulling away quickly before Alex does that  _ thing  _ with her tongue that makes Astra weak at the knees and would most probably end with Astra losing bits of her clothing.

 

And gosh! That sounds like a much better option than finding the keys to the car, but Astra  _ really does  _ need to find the keys to her father’s car- so that the two of them can run away from this place and- what’s that shiny thing behind the glass cabinet?

 

Astra slips out of Alex’s warm embrace despite her protests and crosses the small distance to the glass cabinet

 

“Found the keys” Astra announces triumphantly upon locating them

 

“Well let’s go then, this room creeps me out” Alex says with a slight shudder as she leaves the study

 

“You got the money?” Alex asks as she picks up the two duffel bags by the house entrance

 

“Yeah, took it from my father’s safe. He’ll be pissed in the morning” Astra says amusedly, taking the other duffel bag from Alex

 

“My mom gave me a couple thousand- she said all she wants is a phone call once, every month to know of we’re alright and if we ever need anything, just call her” Alex rolls her eyes and Astra smiles

 

“Aww, your mom’s sweet” Astra comments as she leads Alex to the garage

 

“Yeah she’s pretty great…..don’t tell her I said that” 

 

“No promises” Astra says as she slips into the driver seat, starting up the car as Alex settles in the passenger seat. She peels out of the driveway with caution, her body tense as she switches the headlights off.

 

But once they get to the end of the street, away from too nosy neighbours with Astra’s parents on speed dial, they both relax.

 

“We picking up Alura on the way?” Alex asks, splitting the momentary quietness. She laces their fingers together drawing a soft smile from Astra.

 

“Yeah” They had decided on this weeks ago, they’d take Alura with them- along with Alura came her girlfriend, Lucy. They would drive to Alex’s family cabin outside of town, ditch her father’s car near the woods (She’ll ask Alura later if she wants to help her vandalize the car, she probably would.)- take the vehicle Eliza left for them at the cabin. 

 

Then finally they would travel to LA, where Kara, Alex and Astra’s best friend, stays. Kara said she would be happy to have them all (Kara’s a really famous artist and owns this really huge mansion off the coast. Kara also owns an apartment that she prefers to stay at [probably because she has a crush on her neighbour, Cat Grant, Queen of all Media or so Kara says, with a disgustingly sweet tone]), Kara’s a few years older than the two of them but they have always been great friends, like family even (Even though Alura and Kara have this strange tendency to act like mother and daughter. Alura, the seventeen year old, is the Mother and Kara, who is  _ five  _ years older, is the Daughter).

 

It goes quiet again and Astra is content to sit in this silence as long as Alex is with her

 

“....Astra”

 

“Yeah Alex”

 

“...do you think…..we’re together….in another world?”

 

“Like alternate universes?”

 

“......yeah”

 

“Of course”

 

“Why?”

 

Astra goes quiet for a moment leaving Alex to squirm nervously in her seat

 

”Because I love you and you know I don’t say those words easily Alex-”

 

“Oh boy how I do. It took you  _ six months. _ **_Six months_ ** Astra and I said it after three weeks….”

 

Ignoring Alex’s comment, Astra continues.

 

“-and I don’t think that any version of  _ me  _ could  **_not_ ** love you, whether it be an alternate version of me or not”

 

….

 

“....Sap”

 

“Flunky”

 

“That was  _ one  _ time Astra!”

 

“Sure babe, whatever helps you get to sleep at night”

 

…..

 

“....I love you too Astra- till the stars burn out and the moon stops shining,...I’ll love you”

 

“According to scientific calculations-” A wink is thrown in Alex’s direction (Because Alex  _ loves  _ it when Astra speaks in that ‘hot professor’ voice) “-That’s an  _ awfully  _ long time,you sure you can handle it?”

 

“With you by my side, I think I could do anything”

 

“... _ Now _ who’s the sap?”

 

“Oh just shut up and drive”

  
“Yes, my love”

**Author's Note:**

> Kara and Cat do get together, it's just we don't see it and I didn't write it [Can't write Supercat....I can only ship them.....a lot- for EVERYTHING but GENERAL DANVERS IS MY BAE GUYS!!!] that's the reason why Kara stays at her apartment all the time cuz her and Cat are doing stuff ;) ;) 8D (Gosh I'm turning into a pervert)
> 
> Don't know if I should make this a series or not- like a bunch of different AU's- idk? what do you guys think?
> 
> Going to do my homework now (the one I've been putting off for about three days cuz I was busy reading general danvers and supercat- oh! and majorly judging you fics, tumblr posts, searching for fanart, internally screaming and becoming visibly obsessed with lamplights fic called you left me in the dark [if you haven't read this omfg! you are missing out! drop everything you are doing, put your life on hold and GO READ IT! jk, jk....but also not jk, for reals. READ IT. NOW!]- basically becoming completely obsessed.


End file.
